This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. About one-fifth of individuals with developmental dyslexia develop compensatory skills for reading by the time they reach adulthood but the mechanisms remain unknown. Specific Aims: Investigation of brain activation patterns that predict future reading gains in dyslexic children. Methods: We studied 45 children with and without dyslexia with a baseline fMRI and behavioral testing, and followed them up for an average of 2.5 years.